Futari no Kaiwa
by Furi Shirogane
Summary: Tidak perlu skema konflik yang rumit, plot yang kompleks ataupun karakterisasi menonjol untuk mengungkap keindahan mereka. Hanya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Berdua. Jadi diri sendiri dan berbicara. For event #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Futari no Kaiwa [Percakapan mereka] © Furi Shirogane

Warn: Typo(s). OOC. Sho-ai. AkaKuro. A bit MPreg

.

Fic untuk event #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]

.

.

.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"_Hatsukoi_ [cinta pertama]?"

Seijuurou membeo dari balik _mini-bar_ dapur. Sambil menunggu selesainya evakuasi tetes hitam dari mesin _espresso_, pewaris bisnis Akashi itu menggeledah kabinet. Biner hemoglobin bergulir _random_. Di mana ia simpan mug kopelan bertulis '**Seme**ijuurou-**Uke**tsuya'-nya itu selesai dibasuh kemarin malam?

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu, Tetsuya?" Seraya menjewer telinga dari sepasang gelas identik, yang merah merumuskan tanya.

"Hanya penasaran, Seijuurou-kun."

Tak jauh dari area masak, figur mungil bersurai _summer sky-blue_ sedang menginvasi sofa panjang. Meski di tengah konversasi, fokusnya tidak tertuju pada lawan bicara. Sudah setengah jam ini konsentrasi manik safir hanya digravitasi pada lebar layar elsidi. Tidak seperti biasa, Tetsuya tengah menikmati gelaran _asadora_ [**Asa**-**Dora**ma—drama pagi].

Harum aroma kopi merebak ke seluruh penjuru ruang. Suara kucuran yang lolos dari moncong teko mengalun, mengisi ketenangan apartemen luas milik pasangan Akashi.

"Kok tumben?" Mantan kapten tim Rakuzan itu mendekat. Setiap genggamnya membopong _mug_ berisi seduhan kopi yang masih mengepul—_black espresso_ untuknya, _latte_ untuk Tetsuya. Seusai melabuhkan sepasang keramik minum pada muka meja, Seijuurou ikut mendaratkan pantat di samping si biru.

"Apanya yang tumben? Pertanyaanku tadi atau karena aku nonton sinema?" tukas Tetsuya datar. Kelereng dengan pendar biru es masih enggan untuk hengkang dari pagelaran drama.

"Dua-duanya." Sadar eksistensinya jadi anak tiri demi prosesi termehek-mehek sang _heroine_[1] pada teman prianya, Seijuurou mendengus. Dengan usaha minimal pada pucuk jari, drama telah berganti menjadi berita pagi atas kuasa tombol _remote_.

_Orb_ biru berputar. Raga dimanuver menghadap pada si pelaku. Atensi seluruhnya terpusat pada sosok merah yang kentara manyun karena sengit. Sudah menginjak usia dua tiga tapi masih saja _childish_ dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Jangan melihat yang lain ketika aku berada di sampingmu, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menarik lembut _poker face_ yang tengah melemparinya tatapan miring. Bantalan ibu jari berlari membelai rona porselen. "Apa bagusnya semua _asadora_ itu dibandingkan aku, sampai bicara pun kau tidak menoleh?"

"Seijuurou-kun, Dasar aneh," Tetsuya menghardik pelan. Mengikuti pergerakan jari Seijuurou, kepala berhias helaian _light blue_ ditelengkan ke satu sisi. Kelopak bersatu dalam buaian. Nafas dihela karena nyaman. Gelagat Tetsuya serupa kucing yang menikmati jamahan sang majikan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Oguri Shun dan Satou Takeru. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku penasaran dengan mereka. Mereka tampan."

Satu garis merah di atas mata diangkat. "Benarkah? Apa kau berpaling hati? Apa aku akan dimadu? Apa aku sudah tidak tampan lagi di mata Tetsuya?" Mimik _ex_-kapten Teiko dibuat terluka dengan penuh sengaja.

Satu bening _azure_ mengintip. Masih terlena belaian, Tetsuya menyorot raut melankolis yang dihibahkan kepadanya. Paras pucat berbingkai sulur biru itu tidak lebih ekspresif dari papan triplek.

"Mungkin saja, Seijuurou-kun."

Jawaban yang meleset dari prediksi. Terlalu ringan dan tidak terdengar seperti alibi. Seijuurou hendak membuka mulut. Protesnya saja sudah menggantung di ujung lidah. Baru mau bilang kalau tadi hanya bercanda tapi Tetsuya sudah mendahului.

"...Akan tetapi setampan apapun para aktor itu, bukan mereka yang aku nikahi, benar?"

Tangan kanan yang jari manisnya berhias lingkaran perak menyisir helaian merah penuh kasih. "Dan di mataku, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna, lebih rupawan dan lebih tampan dibanding suamiku sendiri." Setiap puji diselingi kecup singkat pada pipi kanan, pipi kiri dan kening.

Pemilik manik sepekat darah itu terkekeh. Seijuurou meraih tangan pucat yang berlari di antara rambutnya. Bibir menyapu lembut setiap pucuk jari putih dalam genggaman.

"Tetsuya selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang melampaui perkiraanku." Selesai dengan jemari, giliran punggung tangan yang dijatuhi ciuman. Cincin perak simbol ikatan suci pun tidak luput dari bentuk afeksi bibir. "Yah... Tapi aku tahu aku selalu menang. Memang pantas bila menjadi yang nomor satu di hati Tetsuya. Mutlak hanya aku, tidak boleh ada yang lain."

"Seijuurou-kun, aku bingung." Raut teflon memandang figur pasangan hidup-matinya dengan alis berombak. "Sebenarnya kata-katamu barusan itu romantis atau malah narsis menyombongkan diri?"

Seijuurou menggapai paras malaikat yang ia kasihi. Bibir tipisnya menarik seringai jahil. "Tetsuya maunya yang mana?"

Tidak direspon secara lisan. Yang ada malah belah sewarna _cherry-blossom_ yang melakukan aksi _pouting_. Merasa dikirimi undangan, bibir seksi Seijuurou monyong. Kepala terjun hendak mengklaim tangkup ranum yang menggoda dalam cembetut. Rentang jarak dan sudut jatuh telah dikalkulasi. _Timing_ sosornya tepat. Segumpal daging kembar yang kenyal nan manis itu akan segera ia lumat bulat-bulat.

_Itadakimasu_.

Sang Akashi hanya terpisah seinchi dari kudapan favoritnya saat dicekal. _Barrier_ menghadang _jackpot_. Penghalau yang mangkal pada area dagu menjadi kendala. Tangan pucat sehalus satin yang tadi dihujani ciuman kini jadi sasaran hujam sepasang _scarlet_.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak punya _hand-fetish_." Seijuurou gondok karena telah dipaksa mencium tangan, alih-alih bibir plum. Volume suara semakin lirih diredam telapak. "Singkirkan tanganmu agar aku bisa menyedot hasratmu hingga kering."

Helaian sebiru telur asin terkibas dalam gelengan. Tetsuya menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menjauh dari jangkauan wajah suaminya. "Seijuurou-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Lidah mengetuk pertanda keki. Sumbat bibir dikelupas perlahan. "Kau masih mau membahas hal sepele tadi?"

"Cinta pertama Seijuurou-kun bukan masalah sepele."

Mendengarnya, iris semerah tomat berombak nakal. "Apa Tetsuya cemburu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Seijuurou-kun." Hidung mungil Tetsuya menghambur dengusan. Dasar suaminya ini, terlalu bertele-tele. Tidak perlu tanya, sudah pasti si _baby blue_—sedikit—_jealous_ dengan sosok 'sebelum' dirinya yang pernah mengisi hidup Akashi Seijuurou.

Tawa pelan melesat. Jari main pilin satu sulur biru yang membelai pipi _flawless_ kekasihnya. "Segitunya ingin tahu, Tetsuya?"

Sepasang _aquamarine_ menyipit. Gelak humor meledak dari pita suara Seijuurou.

"Jangan buat wajah seperti itu, _Precious_. Aku hanya bercanda." Pemain basket bernomor 4 itu mengucap maaf secara eksplisit.

Seijuurou menyisir jalinan benang _light blue_ dan menyingkirkan mereka dari area dahi. Biner biru yang tadinya digelayuti anak poni telah bebas. _Ruby_ membentur _sapphire_. Eksmud berjabat CEO Akashi corp. itu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan bening yang memantulkan birunya langit. Layaknya dipotret camera obscura[2], jiwa pria bersurai ceri itu seolah terhisap dari jasmani.

"Cinta pertamaku adalah Tetsuya." Seijuurou setengah berbisik. Garis pandang masih belum beranjak dari beningnya biru. Paras rupawannya disambangi lengkung senyum.

"Eh, aku? _Igai desu ne_. [Tidak kusangka.]" Seraya mengerjap inosen, Tetsuya menjulurkan telunjuk pada diri sendiri. Air mukanya nihil riak emosi.

Dahi berombak. Disodori tanggapan nihil impresi seperti itu, Seijuurou kalut. Sudah susah merajut suasana romantis, malah di-_retort_ dengan reaksi demikian. Tetsuya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Ada apa dengan respon apatismu itu?" Seijuurou mencibir. Pertanyaan ditanggapi kerjap tanpa dosa sepasang _teal_. Kendikan bahu mungil jadi bonusnya.

Meraih mug biru bersablon 'Semeijuurou', si _scarlet_ meneguk kopi sebagai distraksi. Baru satu seruput, gelas kalap ditarik mundur. Seijuurou melet sambil mengipasi lidah. Sekalipun ditinggal kepul panas, suhu _liquid_ hitam tetap saja judes pada indera pengecapnya. Bukan masalah temperatur, hanya Seijuurou saja yang _nekojita_[3]—lidah kucing—hingga terlalu sensitif.

Tetsuya tidak kuasa menahan senyum. "Hati-hati, _Dear_. Kopimu itu masih panas." Kepeduliannya berbumbu sedikit jayus dan jenaka.

"Ini semua gara-gara Tetsuya." Masih menjulurkan lidah, Seijuurou melempar tuduhan. Dari kacamata nurani seorang Akashi Tetsuya, suaminya yang ngambek seperti itu malah mirip Nigou. Si guru TK saja sudah reflek menepuk kepala merah—gestur afeksi yang kerap dia berikan pada si _Siberian Husky_.

"Kok gara-gara aku?"

"Kalau tadi Tetsuya tidak merespon sepongah itu, kita pasti sudah _making-out_ sampai kering. Padahal atmosfernya sudah dirundung romansa. Tinggal nyusruk, nikmat menjadi. Dasar Tetsuya perusak suasana."

Diberondong serentet dakwaan, sudut mata berkedut. Tetsuya membalas serangan verbal Seijuurou dengan raut _blank_. "Jangan salahkan aku yang bereaksi apa adanya, Seijuurou-kun." Tersenyum tipis, yang lebih mungil menyapukan bibirnya di ujung kurva senewen sang suami. "Aku hanya terkejut."

"Kenapa bisa terkejut?" Karena dihadiahi _feather-kiss_, Seijuurou lumer. Sewotnya luruh dibawa sapuan lembut sepasang plum. "Apa ada yang aneh bila cinta pertamaku memang Tetsuya?"

"Tidak aneh kok." Tetsuya menyisir surai merah dan mendorongnya ke belakang telinga. "Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi 'yang pertama' untuk Seijuurou-kun. Maksudku, Seijuurou-kun itu kan tampan, populer, tajir dan lain-lain. Semasa SMP saja, aku ingat banyak fans yang hobi teriak, 'Akashi-sama! Akashi-sama!' saat latihan. Kupikir sebelum aku, paling tidak ada satu atau dua orang yang terlebih dahulu bersama Seijuurou-kun."

"Tetsuya, ini dan itu berbeda. Apa hubungannya reputasiku dengan pilihan yang diambil oleh hati?"

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi bisa bertahan sampai menikah seperti ini, Seijuurou-kun loyal sekali."

"Tidak tahu bisa disebut loyal atau tidak," Kali ini seduhan kopi dipastikan telah mendingin setelah tekun ditiup. "...Namun aku adalah orang yang punya prinsip, 'satu orang untuk seumur hidup'. Begitu hati menentukan, aku tidak akan melepaskan orang itu hingga akhir. Bagaimana pun juga, ia—Tetsuya—harus jadi milikku," Seijuurou berkata seraya menyesap minuman hangatnya.

"Posesif dan ambisius."

"Kupikir kau tadi bilang itu loyal?"

Mengabaikan si merah, Tetsuya menangkup gelasnya dalam dua tangan. _Blend espresso_ dan susu berombak kecil dalam mug merah yang bertajuk 'Uketsuya'—jangan tanya, ini semua selera Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu, andai kata aku bukan cinta pertama Seijuurou-kun..." Daging merah muda dikulum gigi. Jerat jemari pada gelas mengerat. Tetsuya mendadak gusar. "...Berarti bukan aku yang akan berubah marga jadi Akashi? Seijuurou-kun akan menikahi orang lain?"

Seijuurou mengamati _azure_ lekat-lekat. Meski tak kasat emosi, kelebat sendu di baliknya tidak bisa terus bersembunyi. Alumni SMU Rakuzan Kyoto itu menghela nafas. Tangannya menggosok tengkuk yang digelayuti surai _teal_. Perlahan, kepala Tetsuya didorong ke depan hingga dahinya bertemu milik Seijuurou.

"Aku benci mengatakannya tapi itu benar. Andai hari itu hatiku memilih yang lain, maka aku akan mengerahkan seluruh dayaku untuk menjadikan 'orang lain' itu sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Aku tidak akan berpaling dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia berpaling dariku."

Sepasang safir terpejam. Udara yang dihembus bergetar dalam resonasi dengan suasana hati. Proyeksi sang suami bersama orang lain terasa lebih menyayat ketimbang irisan pisau kemarin hari.

"Itu benar-benar prinsip yang konyol, Seijuurou-kun." Begitu dibuka, biner biru memantulkan cemerlangnya merah rubi. Paras yang biasa _kuudere_ disambangi senyum manis. "Meski begitu, aku tidak memungkiri kalau merasa sangat beruntung telah terpilih sebagai yang pertama."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan. Jempol kembali beraksi di atas kembar ranum yang citarasanya telah ia hafal. "Tentu saja. Hatiku selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah." Jarak antara mulut diretas perlahan. "Aku tahu telah menemukan orang yang tepat, sejak detik pertama kita bertemu."

Setelah sempat ditunda, akhirnya Seijuurou mendapat camilan yang ia nanti. Meski tidak sebirahi di dalam kamar, kontak bibir tetap saja surga dunia. Kedua belahnya saling bergesek. Lidah menari dalam harmoni. Kepala dimiringkan dalam sudut yang mapan. Seolah ada musik imajiner yang memandu ritme, tidak satu pun pergerakan lolos dari sinkronisasi.

Tautan dilepas karena tuntutan suplai oksigen. Terpisah tidak lebih lima senti, benang saliva setipis helai rambut teruntai layaknya jembatan. Hebatnya, walau diguncang aktivitas seperti tadi, gelas yang ditawan genggaman masih anteng. Tidak satu pun tetes cair melonjak keluar dari wadahnya.

"Tidak ada yang mengalahkan _morning kiss_ dan secangkir kopi untuk mengawali hari." Seijuurou menjilat bibir. Rasa vanila yang identik dengan pasangannya rakus disapu lidah. Menatap bibir Tetsuya yang merekah seusai dilumat, hasrat menghendaki 'tambah'. Jiwanya masih lapar. Masih perlu asupan agar kenyang.

Mengabaikan suaminya, Tetsuya ambil alih wewenang televisi. Reportase lalu lintas Tokyo diganti kembali pada drama pagi. Sekarang sang_ heroine_ sedang menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Dramatis sekali.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, _latte_ diteguk. Baru menyapa lidah, cairan berwarna coklat itu dimuntahkan kembali pada asalnya. Tetsuya memandang gelasnya seolah terkhianati. Melihat sikap si _teal_, satu alis ceri meroket dalam tanya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ini terlalu manis, Seijuurou-kun." Garis biru di atas mata berkerut hebat. Mug telah berpindah tangan pada Seijuurou, lengkap dengan isinya yang jadi perkara. "Seijuurou-kun harus buatkan lagi yang baru."

Yang dititah hanya berkedip polos. Seijuurou masih duduk manis dengan sebiji mug 'Uketsuya' yang selonjor dalam telapak. "Apa maksudmu 'terlalu manis'?" Rubi menyorot cairan _light-brown_ yang senantiasa ia racik sesuai rasio. "Takaran susu dan kopinya seperti yang biasa kubuatkan untukmu."

Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan _flat_ pada individu bersurai stroberi. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Seijuurou-kun biasa membuatnya. Tapi sungguh, ini benar-benar terlalu manis. Bisakah nanti susunya dikurangi sedikit?"

Seijuurou berniat protes namun urung. Dengan raut ditekuk, pemilik emperor eyes itu bangkit dari sofa. Apapun mau Tetsuya pasti ia penuhi. Sejak menyandang status '_married_', Seijuurou jadi jinak. Harga diri yang dulu dijunjung setinggi langit telah dilucuti. Gelar 'suami teladan' kini tersemat. Untuk si biru yang menjadi _balance_ bagi merahnya, pria bermarga Akashi itu rela melakukan apapun.

Termasuk jadi barista tukang seduh kopi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, Tetsuya," Seijuurou berkata sembari mencuci gelas merah yang telah dikosongkan. Sekujur badan mug diseka. Cairan hitam pekat kembali dituang. Melewati berbagai pertimbangan, seperempat komposisi susu jadi pilihan—nyaris berkurang setengah dari porsi rutin.

Tetsuya menatap suaminya. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kemarin kau menolak ramen langgananmu hanya karena ada _nori_ di dalamnya. Sekarang menolak jatah _latte_ harianmu." Dengan muatan yang telah dikoreksi, gelas kembali ke sisi pemiliknya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa flu-mu itu masih belum sembuh?"

Seijuurou ingat benar bagaimana Tetsuya terus muntah beberapa hari yang lalu. Demamnya meroket seperti petasan. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia ganti piyama karena basah oleh peluh. Pria merah itu kelimpungan melihat kondisi si biru. Tapi bukan Kuro—Akashi Tetsuya namanya kalau tidak keras kepala.

'Jangan khawatir, Seijuurou-kun. Aku muntah karena masakan abal Seijuurou-kun semalam. Kalau sudah dikeluarkan semua, nanti hilang sendiri kok,' adalah pembelaan Tetsuya kala itu. Seijuurou jadi ilfil. Paella-nya malah dikambing-hitamkan. Padahal Tetsuya sendiri yang bilang 'enak' waktu mencicip.

Manik _cerulean_ mengerling pada merah tomat. "Flu-nya sudah sembuh kok. Meski masih mual sedikit-sedikit. Lain kali, Seijuurou-kun jangan mencoba resep yang tidak jelas." Seijuurou ditegur dengan muka sedatar pantat panci. "Omong-omong aku baru sadar kalau aku semakin mirip Seijuurou-kun."

"Maksudnya?" Pertanyaan meluncur dengan tambahan alis yang mengapung.

"Sedikit-banyak, aku mulai antipati pada hasil olahan _wakame_—rumput laut, menginginkan sesuatu dengan rasa yang lebih _strong_ seperti kopi tadi, jadi sewot kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi." Tetsuya mengabsen fakta dengan jemari. Pandangannya menyorot penuh spekulasi. "Sepertinya bersama Seijuurou-kun membawa pengaruh yang buruk untukku."

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

Kepala biru digerakan ke kedua sisi. "Tidak. Kurasa itu menarik. Aku akan jadi 'Akashi' ver.2 tapi minus _trait_ negatifnya."

"Kau sudah seorang Akashi, Tuan Akashi Tetsuya." Sisa _espresso_ hitam tanpa pemanis diantar ke mulut. Seijuurou mendecak kesal karena lagi-lagi Tetsuya pilih melotot pada drama ketimbang dirinya. "Dan pembawaan negatif macam apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan takabur pada diri sendiri, Seijuurou-kun. Seperti tidak tahu jeleknya diri sendiri saja."

Ujung alis sewarna darah mengejang dalam kedutan. Perdebatan telah mencapai final. Serahkan pada Tetsuya untuk membanting mentalnya hanya dengan frasa semata. Si _baby blue_ benar-benar akan menjelma jadi seorang Akashi tulen setelah ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Tetsuya menggulir kepalanya dalam tanya. Wajahnya lugu dan manis sekali. Seijuurou terkadang heran. Bagaimana pria yang sudah berusia dua puluhan, masih bisa terlihat _moe_ seperti suaminya.

Pasti karena susu kocok rasa vanila.

Atau mungkin karena ukuran netra biru yang—masih saja—terlalu besar itu. Karena bagaimana pun, sepasang samudera itulah yang pertama menjerat batin Seijuurou. Jernih, dengan _shade_ biru yang seolah diteteskan oleh langit itu sendiri. Kelewat _innocent_ untuk dilihat dunia. Terlalu berharga untuk dibagi.

Terkuak sudah kalau Seijuurou itu sebenarnya orang yang pelit.

"Giliranku untuk apa?"

"Tetsuya belum mengatakan siapa cinta pertamanya. Setelah aku, wajar kan kalau kau juga buka rahasia."

"Oh." Setelah dicicip, _latte_ yang telah diamandemen mendapat cap afirmatif. Tidak semanis sebelumnya tapi tidak pahit seperti milik Seijuurou. Pas. "Sepenting itu kah?" Sambil mengecap ringan pasca dihampiri nikmat kopi, Tetsuya bertanya. Paras tetap _emotionless_.

"Penting." Seijuurou jutek. Sebagai suami, ia punya seluruh wewenang hirarki untuk tahu makhluk mana yang pertama kali memikat hati pengantinnya.

Seusai melirik singkat, orb _sky blue_ digulir balik pada televisi. "Cinta pertamaku yang pasti **bukan** Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya kembali bercumbu dengan bibir gelas. "_First love-_ku itu sudah lama sekali sejak—_are_? Seijuurou-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Mukanya seram."

Sejak negasi 'bukan' mendahului namanya, Seijuurou lepas kemanusiaan. Rautnya bengis. Aura hitam menjilat udara. Sorot tajam sepasang rubi menjanjikan pembalasan pedih. Siapa imbisil yang telah berani mencuri _start_ darinya?

"Sebelum aku? Pasti Aomine. Kalian lengket macam ingus sejak SMP. Apaan duo cahaya-bayangan itu? klisye sekali. Mana si _ganguro_ itu yang paling pertama menemukanmu. Atau Kise? Dia mirip koala kuning, suka gelayutan. Midorima dan Murasakibara? Meski banyak bacot, keduanya selalu perhatian padamu. Kagami kah? Macan itu juga _hikari_ untuk _kage_-mu. Apalagi dia juga merah, itu jadi _point plus_. Momoi? Anggota tim Seirin yang lain? Kiyoshi Teppei? Hyuuga? Izuki? Takao? Mayuzumi?"

Seijuurou meracau. Setiap nama direntet satu persatu. Kepala keluarga Akashi ini baru sadar kalau rivalnya mengendap sejuta umat di balik layar. Terlalu banyak orang di luar sana yang diam-diam memberi perhatian berlebih pada kekasihnya. Sudah risiko bagi Kuroko—Akashi—Tetsuya sebagai _main-protagonis_ sekaligus _title-character _untuk menjadi tokoh sentral.

"Seijuurou-kun? Seijuurou-kuuuun?" Karena guncangan di bahu tidak berhasil, Tetsuya menepuk pucuk kepala suaminya.

Seijuurou semakin jauh dari dunia nyata. 'Semeijuurou' si mug biru saja sudah mulai retak karena terlalu gemas diremat.

"Aku tahu. Pasti Ogiwara Shigehiro kan? Mentang-mentang jadi yang mengajar _basic_ basket padamu, lantas dia keenakan. Sosok masa lalu memang selalu mengguncang masa depan. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti akan aku—"

Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou dibungkam paksa. Syukurlah kali ini bukan tangan. Sensasi hangat dan lembut menyerbu sensor peraba pada bibir. Begitu sadar, reflek telah menguasai. Dengan gerakan dinamis, kedua bibir pasusu—pasangan suami-suami—itu kembali diadu.

"Sudah lebih tenang, Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya bertanya kalem selesai melepas cumbunya. Yang ditanya menyeringai puas. "Seijuurou-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Cinta pertamaku bukan Ogiwara-kun, apalagi Teiko _no minna_ dan Tim Seirin. Semuanya terjadi lebih silam daripada itu."

"Saat Tetsuya masih SD?"

"Jauh sebelum itu." Si biru muda menggeliat halus. Pipinya diberondong sapuan semerah apel. "Cinta pertamaku adalah Sensei-ku di TK," jawabnya lirih.

"Hee?" Bibir masih dihias seringai. Sejuurou kentara tertarik untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. "Ternyata kau sudah tengil sejak ingusan, hmm?"

"Aku menolak disebut tengil oleh orang seperti Seijuurou-kun." Belah manju Tetsuya menggembung dalam sakit hati. "Memang apa salahnya punya _crush_ pada guru sendiri. Minamoto-Sensei itu sangat cantik. Baik hati dan selalu tersenyum padaku. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melamarnya."

Seijuurou tergelak keras. "Tengil seperti yang kubilang. Ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang dikira."

Karena ditertawakan, Tetsuya makin berang. Alis birunya bertautan. Pipi makin bulat diisi udara panas sebagai bentuk pemberontakan. "Biar saja. Paling tidak aku bersyukur cinta pertamaku bukan Seijuurou-kun."

Wajah rupawan berbingkai surai merah dihujani kedutan. "Kau harus mengungkitnya..." Kenyataan bahwa bukan dia yang menjadi 'pertama'-nya Tetsuya, terasa seperti lecet yang ditaburi garam. Perih sekali.

Melihat raut melankolis sang suami, Tetsuya luluh. "Habis... kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak akan bertahan sampai pelaminan." Lengannya dikalungkan manja pada leher jenjang Seijuurou. "Aku benar-benar akan menyesal jika harus bersanding dengan orang lain hanya karena Seijuurou-kun tidak mengikutiku hingga akhir hayat."

"Nah... sekarang siapa yang prinsipnya lebih konyol?" Yang merah menggoda. Posisi Tetsuya digeser hingga sempurna hinggap di atas pangkuan. Kedua telapak menangkup paras pucat. Kecup sayang didaratkan pada dahi bertutup benang biru.

"Tapi terbukti kan?" Tetsuya membenamkan wajah pada ceruk di antara leher dan bahu. Aroma _mint_ dan parfum maskulin khas suaminya dihisap lamat-lamat. "Aku tidak perlu cinta pertama selama bersama Seijuurou-kun." Beruntung wajahnya tersembunyi. Hari ini _blush_ pada rona porselennya benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Seijuurou mengendus _vanilla scent_ dari surai halus Tetsuya. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu semerah apa paras kekasihnya itu. "Aku juga tidak memerlukan apapun selain Tetsuya."

Sepotong nafas dihembus. Disentil satu fakta, keraguan menyeruak. "Akan tetapi, aku cinta pertama Seijuurou-kun, bukan? Bukannya itu malah melawan semua prinsip itu?"

"Siapa yang peduli pada prinsip, Tetsuya?" Sambil terkekeh, wajah sang guru TK ditarik perlahan. Manik sebiru es dipertemukan dengan merah layaknya bara api.

"...Jika ada yang bilang cinta pertama tidak akan berhasil, aku akan jadikan Tetsuya cintaku yang kedua. Kalau juga gagal, kau akan jadi yang ketiga. Jika bukan ketiga masih ada keempat, kelima dan seterusnya. Karena bagiku, **cinta** adalah Tetsuya."

Masih ditawan sepasang rubi, Tetsuya kembali merona. "Seijuurou-kun selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan."

Senyum yang sangat menawan menjamah bibir. "Tidak memalukan, _Love_. Itu cinta."

.

.

.

Pada suatu siang, Tetsuya terpanggil oleh dering telpon. _Vacuum cleaner_ yang sejak satu jam lalu menemaninya pun ditinggal. Hengkang dari ruang tengah, perangkat komunikasi di ujung lorong yang jadi tujuan.

"Ya? Dengan Akashi _residence_. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Gagang _nirkabel_ dilayangkan di depan telinga. Sambil mengamati pemandangan di balik jendela, Tetsuya menunggu individu di seberang sana menjawab.

"Midorima-kun?"

Tetsuya penasaran bila si kepala hijau menghubungi untuk menyampaikan hasil _check up_ terakhirnya. Sehubungan dengan gejala flu yang sempat mendera, Seijuurou berubah parno. Tanpa basa-basi, rutinitias _check up_ Tetsuya dimajukan. Karena khawatir adanya komplikasi, hasil pemeriksaan ditindak lebih lanjut dan baru dapat dikonfirmasi beberapa hari kemudian.

Selama beberapa saat, percakapan jarak jauh berlangsung. Tidak hanya sekali-dua kali, mata biru mengerjap tidak percaya. Frasa 'jangan bercanda, Midorima-kun,' berulang kali dirapal.

Jawaban, 'aku tidak bercanda nanodayo!' juga muncul secara frekuentatif.

Pada akhirnya, gagang telepon kembali pada tempatnya. Selesai menghembus udara panjang, Tetsuya beranjak. Kaki diayun menuju _master bedroom_. Begitu tiba di depan cermin besar, langkah terhenti. Rasa lega dan kegembiraan yang tiada tara menyeruak rongga dada.

"Jadi karena itu aku terus mual sepanjang hari." Sambil menangkup area abdomen, Tetsuya menatap kembarannya di balik cermin. Tulusnya lengkung senyum membuat paras pria itu terlihat semakin manis. Tetsuya kembali mematut diri dengan pantulannya.

"Well... masih ada tujuh setengah bulan lagi. Aku tidak akan menggemuk secepat itu."

Elemen terakhir dalam kehidupan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou telah hadir. Buah cinta keduanya telah menunggu. Kebahagiaan mereka sudah lengkap. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga ia terlahir di tengah dekapan orang tuanya.

Dan untuk kalian, bersiaplah. Karena akan ada satu Akashi lagi yang akan hadir menyapa dunia.

-The End-

* * *

Glossary:

[1] _Heroine_: Sebutan untuk tokoh utama wanita—kalau prianya biasa disebut '_Hero_'.

[2] Camera Obscura: Buat yang main serial game horror-survival 'Fatal Frame' pasti tahu. ^^ Camera Obscura adalah kamera pusaka—merangkap satu-satunya senjata—untuk mengalahkan para 'hantu' dalam game tersebut. Dengan mengarahkan pada musuh dan menekan shutter-nya, kamera ini akan mengambil/menyedot _Life Point_ para hantu atau mengusir mereka. :D

[3] Akashi yang _nekojita_ (lidah kucing; tidak tahan makanan-minuman panas) benar-benar ada lho di NG-shuu komiknya. Kalau tidak salah saat Teiko arc, saat Kuroko pertama terjun dalam pertandingan resmi sebagai reguler dan bermain kacau sampai jatuh. :)

* * *

A/N: Hai, semua. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Meski terburu-buru, oneshot ini pun akhirnya selesai. Berhubung kemarin saya mengutamakan fic yang MC dulu, jadi ini tergeser. *Maaf malah curhat.

Karena saya tidak ahli bikin cerita pendek, jadinya OS ini tidak memiliki plot cerita apapun. Murni cuma pembicaraan random AkaKuro lalu berkembang dari situ. Maaf kalau abal, yang penting ikut event. Hehehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih dan pelukan besar untuk Yuna-nee dan Kiaara-san yang telah menyelenggarakan event ini. Viva AkaKuro. :D

Arigatou! ^^


End file.
